1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair having a solid base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chairs having a base formed with one or more tubular members, comprise a seat plate directly secured on top of the base with fasteners. The tubular members of the base are bent and assembled together to form the base having four legs dependent downward therefrom. Normally, the base plate is made of wood materials and is directly secured on top of the base with screws. The wooden seat plate may be easily become loose relative to the base after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chairs.